


I Love You (Promise, You Love Me Too)

by mjkpa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjkpa/pseuds/mjkpa
Summary: Justin doesn’t deserve Sam, not like she does. She would take care of Sam, love her unconditionally. She knows Justin won’t. That’s why killing him was so easy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

She knows why it’s happening, alright? Those sex talks in middle school weren’t for nothing. It’s just hormones, it’s just your body maturing, you’re becoming an adult yada yada yada. 

Nat doesn’t care, she knows what she feels for Sam isn’t like what anyone else her age feels. She loves Sam. Which yes sounds weird when she hasn’t had an actual conversation with her since she was ten but what difference does that make really, in the grand scheme of things?

She has spent everyday of the last five years thinking about her, all of the last one thousand, eight hundred and twenty five days dreaming about Sam. It’s not creepy, that she keeps tabs on her okay? She just likes to make sure Sam is safe and not hanging out with people she shouldn’t be. Like Justin. God how she hates Justin. Sam and Justin have been dancing around each other for a few months now and when Nat saw them kiss in the hallways last week she knew she had to do something.

Justin doesn’t deserve Sam, not like she does. She would take care of Sam, love her unconditionally. She knows Justin won’t. That’s why killing him was so easy. He was a threat to her and Sam and sure it hurt her a bit to see Sam sulk around the school after his funeral but Nat knows what’s best for her, and it wasn’t Justin.

It wasn’t hard to get a gun, (This is The United States of America for God sake). The hardest part was getting Justin alone, he was always surrounded by his little gaggle of friends in school and he was always with his younger brother at home. (And yes Nat can acknowledge that she is pretty evil but even she isn’t that cruel). So she waits til he’s alone, in his little rowing boat on the lake by the school. 

The lake by the school is where she met Sam for the first time too. It’s kinda poetic if you think about it. She fell in love with Sam here, she’ll even kill for Sam here. Nat wonders if there first kiss will be here too, she makes a little note on her phone to orchestrate it here (because of course, everything has to be perfect for Sam). 

Now where was she? Oh yes, lake by the school, little row boat and stupid Justin. It’s a miracle she even hit him to be honest. Nat has had absolutely no practice with a gun, it’s not as easy as you see in the movies. It’s not until her fifth shot that she actually hits him. She can’t see his expression from the lakes edge but she hopes he’s in pain, she hopes she didn’t kill him with the gun, she wants him to feel the pain and panic of drowning. It’s serves him right okay? He doesn’t deserve Sam and Nat makes sure that he can never ever hurt her. 

His body stays in the lake for five days, when he’s pulled out of the river by the police he looks grotesque, the video goes around the whole school, the whole town. And yes there’s a video, this is the 21st century. Justin was a handsome guy, probably why Sam liked him so much. He’s not handsome anymore though his face is grey and his pretty blue eyes are sunken in. Sam doesn’t have a reason to like him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam is the most magnificent person Nat had ever seen. She’s only five but she knows Sam is special. This time of the year the lake freezes over and all the kids from school are out skating on the ice. Nat cant, apparently you need “constant adult supervision” if you’re under the age of 13, which is stupid but Nat lets it slid. Instead she sits on the shore and does what she does best, observe. 

She sees teenagers, two of them holding hands and blushing ever time they look at each other. She sees parents, our with kids of all ages, showing them how to skate properly. Nat thinks they’re fucking idiots, the kids will never learn if their Mommy or Daddy is holding their hand the whole time. 

Then she sees her, a small girl, long blonde curly hair, it’s unruly but it suits her. Her name is Sam, and Nat knows this because of the older boy next to her that’s showing her how to skate properly. Nat’s staring, and staring is rude but she can’t help it. Sam looks up suddenly and meets her eye, and then she fucking smiles. It’s like looking at the sun, she’s blinded, stunned, nothing can ever compare, and then Sam is lead away by the older boy. 

Sams two years older than Nat, and the older boy who was with her is called Derek and he’s Sams only sibling. Dereks a good older brother, Nat decides, he’s always watching out for her, he drops off lunch for her and he scares off all the boys who have crushes on her. Which Nat is in no way complaining about. She wants to be like Derek to Sam one day, obviously excluding the related part eww. Nat knows she could look out for Sam, she could take care of Sam and make sure no stupid boys get close enough to hurt her. 

Nat has always felt a strong bit of kinship to Derek, always related to him, they both want Sam safe. Derek is sent off to join the Army shortly after, and Nat doesn’t understand why, until of course she stays back after school and listens to Sams teacher talking to her own. 

“Poor Sam” he said, “She was always so happy, I never even suspected a thing.” 

“That boy got off lightly, if I got my hands on him I swear to god” she threatened in response, “Those parents, how sick do you have to be to raise a pedophile? How could they not see what he was doing? To their own daughter no less”

Nat didn’t know what a pedophile was, she got very strange and concerned looks when she asked people, it was the librarian who sat her down and explained that they were people who hurt kids in very bad ways. If anything that just confused Nat more. Derek was a good older brother, if he wasn’t, why did he treat Nat so nicely or why did he always make sure she was okay by checking on her every hour? Nat knows that Derek loves Sam, and Nat loves Sam too, Nat could be better than Derek was for Sam, that way she won’t get sent away too.


End file.
